


What's Yours Is Mine

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: In Another Life [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: I just read Secrets Breed Problems and I was wondering if you could write one where after they told that they are together, Debbie doesn't believe that Mickey is gay and she tries to get together with him.





	

Ian paces back and forth in the living room, waiting for Debbie to get home.

 

“Ian, just tell us whatever you need to tell us.” Lip groans.

 

“No. Not until Debbie’s here.” Ian responds distractedly, still pacing in front of the couch. He's worried that this conversation isn't going to go well, so he definitely doesn't want to have it more than once.

 

“Ugh.” Carl whines, sliding down in his seat. 

 

Liam plays with some legos on the floor, indifferent to the situation. 

 

Suddenly the door swings open and in walks Debbie. 

 

“Finally! Jesus Christ!” Carl grunts. “Tell us so I can leave.” 

 

Ian takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Here we go.

 

“So, I’ve been keeping something, well two somethings, from you guys for a while. But I don’t wanna lie anymore.” He starts.

 

“Hey, we’re cool, Ian.” Lip soothes, sensing Ian’s distress. “You can tell us anything."

 

“Yeah, just spit it out.” Carl says, less supportively. 

 

“I’m gay.” Ian breathes, bracing himself for the reaction.

 

“We know.” Fiona quips, walking past the couch and up the stairs. 

 

“What?” Ian gasps, not even expecting Fiona to show up, much less know that he was gay.

 

“Not to burst your bubble, bro, but yeah, we’ve known for a while.” Lip grins.

 

“So you know about Mickey too?” Ian tilts his head in question.

 

“What?!?” Lip, Carl and Debbie yell in unison. 

 

“Oh.” Ian chews his lip nervously. “I, uh, I’ve been dating Mickey for a few months.” He admits.

 

“He’s not gay.” Carl argues. “He attacked Debbie.” Carl gestures to his sister, who is sitting with a scowl on the end of the couch.

 

Ian sighs. “No, he didn’t."

 

“Yes he did.” Debbie growls through her teeth with a face daring Ian to tell her brothers what really happened.

 

“Debbie.” Ian says sternly. “You gonna say it or are you gonna make me?"

 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” She barks.

 

Ian rolls his eyes. “Debbie kissed Mickey and he turned her down so she made it up."

 

Carl laughs loudly while Lip looks at Debbie disapprovingly.

 

“Jesus Christ, Debbie! How many times do I have to tell you that you can’t keep crying ‘rape' every time a guy turns you down? It’s wrong!” 

 

“Oh, what? You’re the moral police all of a sudden?” She quips. 

 

“No, but I’m tired of chasing down guys when they didn’t even do anything to you."

 

Debbie crosses her arms, pouting as she slides down in her seat.

 

Carl slaps Ian on the back on his way out the door.

 

“Sorry I punched your boyfriend, man."

 

“It’s okay.” Ian huffs out a laugh.

 

Debbie storms off to her room, leaving Lip and Ian alone.

 

“What are we gonna do about her, man?” Lip asks, scrubbing a hand down his face.

 

Ian shrugs. “I hope it’s a phase."

 

Lip shakes his head. “One day some guy might actually hurt her and we aren’t gonna believe her!” Lip cries, throwing his arms up in the air. “I’d hate myself if that ever happened."

 

Ian sighs. “Me too. Guess we’re sworn to a life of beating up any guy that Debbie tells us to.” He jokes. 

 

*

 

Debbie sits in her room formulating a plan. 

 

“There’s no way that Mickey Milkovich is gay.” She mumbles to herself, thinking of ways to seduce to Mickey. She is struck with an idea that prompts her to text her friend Holly. Mickey might be able to turn down one girl, but no man in the world would turn down a threesome.

 

*

 

Mickey wakes up to a knock on the door. He turns and sees that Ian is still asleep, so he slides out of the bed carefully as to not rouse his boyfriend. 

 

He tiptoes to the door and opens it to reveal two half-naked girls, only one of whom he recognizes.

 

“Debbie, what are you doing here?” He asks.

 

“Thought we could have some fun.” She smiles slyly, winking at Mickey.

 

Mickey eyebrows raise to his hairline. 

 

“Yeah.” The girl beside Debbie bites her lip. 

 

Debbie pushes Mickey backwards, steering him toward the living room and giving him a final push that has him landing on the couch. She straddles his lap while Holly sits down next to him, rendering Mickey speechless.

 

Holly starts to kiss his neck, but it’s Debbie’s hand on his dick that returns his voice to working order.

 

“Ian!” He squeaks, causing his boyfriend to run into the room, gasping at the scene. 

 

“Debbie, what the fuck?” Ian yells. 

 

Debbie jumps off of Mickey’s lap and faces her brother head on, hands on her hips.

 

“I was proving that your so called “boyfriend” isn’t gay until you interrupted.” She scoffs. 

 

Holly’s eyes go wide. “What? That’s why I’m here? I thought he was your boyfriend and you guys were just switching it up.” Holly rolls her eyes at her delusional friend. “I’m outta here."

 

Ian looks toward his boyfriend, who is still sitting stoically on the couch. He goes to sit beside him.

 

“You okay, Mick?” Ian tries not to laugh at the look on Mickey’s face. 

 

“Your sister touched my dick.” He whispers.

 

Ian glares at his sister, who is still standing next to the couch. 

 

“Will you just get out of here, Debbie?” Ian asks.

 

Debbie huffs, but leaves nonetheless. 

 

“I’m sorry, babe.” Ian smiles. “I didn’t know that she thought I was lying."

 

“It’s okay.” Mickey breathes, his head falling on Ian’s shoulder. 

 

They sit there, cuddled together for a while until Mickey speaks up. 

 

“You don’t have anymore sisters, right?” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts!
> 
> Hit me up @ianmickgallager on tumblr


End file.
